Suncrusher
Background The Sun Crusher was one of the most powerful superweapons ever devised. It was developed at the secret Maw Installation. The Sun Crusher was a nearly indestructible craft that was no larger than a starfighter, but was capable of unleashing destruction on a magnitude that dwarfed even the Death Star's capabilities. Unlike the Death Star, which destroyed individual planets, the Sun Crusher could destroy an entire star system by causing its target star to turn into a supernova. The key to its near invincibility was layered Quantum-crystalline armor, a material so strong that it could perfectly repel even turbolaser shots. Han Solo once was able to ram the Sun Crusher straight through the bridge of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer Hydra without taking any damage, and during the Battle of the Maw, it even survived a glancing blow from the Death Star Prototype's Superlaser, which likely would have destroyed any other ship it touched. The Sun Crusher took some engine damage from the blast, as this was its only weakness, but was able to continue to fight. The Sun Crusher was also equipped with a hyperdrive and was designed to slip unnoticed into a system, fire its weaponry, and then escape before its presence was detected. The Sun Crusher's primary weapon was a payload of 11 energy resonance torpedoes. Each torpedo resembled an oval-shaped plasma discharge and was activated when it passed through the Sun Crusher's resonance torpedo launcher. The resonance torpedo then traveled to the system's sun at near-lightspeed velocity. Upon impact, the torpedo burrowed into the star's core, releasing dense packets of energy that rendered the star's core unstable, initiating a chain-reaction that forced even low-mass stars to go supernova. The star would be ripped apart in the explosion, sending waves of energy and radiation out across the system that destroyed every planet and all life in its path. The Sun Crusher could obliterate an entire system in mere hours. Once launched into the star, it was impossible to stop the impending supernova. The resonance torpedoes could also be launched at any starship, instantly destroying it. The Sun Crusher was built by using funds diverted from the Death Star I project by the Maw Installation that was secretly built by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin for the development of experimental weapons technologies. He then assigned the Maw Installation to Admiral Natasi Daala, a female Imperial Navy officer. Unknown even to Emperor Palpatine, the Maw Installation was quickly forgotten after Tarkin's death at the Battle of Yavin. However, a team of Imperial scientists, led by researcher Qwi Xux, continued their work despite complete isolation from the rest of the galaxy. Model Type - Sun Crusher Class - Superweapon Crew - 1 + 5 gunners MDC By Location Main Body - 7 500 Engines - 2 000 Laser Cannons - 250 Resonance Torpedo Launcher - 500 Tractor Beam - 450 Cockpit - 1000 Shields - 150 per side Armour - Hull and Cokcpit Stops up to and including heavy turbolaser cannon blasts. (effectively indestructible). Remaing sections stop upto and including 30mm rounds Speed Flying - 1300kph with shields off, Mach 12 with shields on Space - Mach 24 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour Range - 4 days Statistics Height - 13.5m Length - 4.1m Width - 4.1m Weight - 28 tons loaded Cargo - 65kg Power System - fusial power generators Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Laser cannons (5) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2.5km in atmospehere, 5km inspace Damage - 4d6x10+20 per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacker per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Resonance Torpedo Launcher (1) Primary Purpose - anti-star Range - 25km in atmosphere, 50km in space Damage - none when used against a star, causes star to go supernova. 2d6x100+100 against capital ships and others Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 11 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Tractor Beam Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 3km in atmosphere, 6km in space Damage - none, cpatures target and either pulls target towards itself of pulls itself towards target Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer limited to three set of jump coordinates References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West Eng games Wookieepedia